1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag module to be used in an air bag system of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Arts
In air bag modules used in air bag systems of automobiles, an air bag and a gas generator are accommodated inside a module case made of a plastic. The air bag module is most often installed in the central portion of a steering wheel for a driver side or in a dashboard for a passenger side. The air bag and gas generator are attached to a metallic base plate integrated with the module case.
From the standpoint of reducing the weight of an automobile and reducing fuel consumption, the air bag system also has to be reduced in weight, and this weight reduction has to be attained, while maintaining the performance of the air bag system.
Other related arts are described in US-A No. 2004-232680, US-A No. 2002-153714 and JP-A No. 5-168905.